High speed data networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable data connectivity worldwide. Within the data networks, packet switching devices direct data packets from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide the data packets to the correct recipient systems (e.g., personal computers or application servers). In virtually all instances, network controllers in the systems and switching devices control the data flows through the devices. Improvements in network controller architectures will help improve network connectivity, configurability, and flexibility.